totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy (ang. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island) to czwarty sezon Totalnej Porażki. Opis Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy to pierwszy sezon, w którym program powraca do Obozu Wawanakwa, który został wynajęty firmie zajmującej się odpadami biologicznymi od czasu zakończenia Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Kiedy zmutowane stworzenia chodzą luzem po wyspie na której ukryta jest Oryginalna Głowa Chrisa McLeana, trzynastu zupełnie nowych uczestników podzielonych na dwie drużyny muszą uniknąć katapultowania z Miotacza Wstydu, aby zdobyć główną nagrodę w wysokości $1.000.000. Odcinki :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę: Lista odcinków Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. Obsada |-| Polska = thumb|250px|right|Trzynastu zawodników z Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. Trzynastu zawodników wraz z gospodarzem Chrisem i Szefem Hatchetem. *Ezekiel pojawił się w czterech odcinkach. *Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Izzy i Lindsay pojawili się w dwóch odcinkach. *Wszyscy oryginalni zawodnicy, z wyjątkiem Blaineley pojawili się w jednym odcinku. |-| Oryginalna = thumb|250px|right|Trzynastu zawodników z Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. Trzynastu zawodników wraz z gospodarzem Chrisem i Szefem Hatchetem. *Ezekiel pojawił się w czterech odcinkach. *Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Izzy i Lindsay pojawili się w dwóch odcinkach. *Wszyscy oryginalni zawodnicy, z wyjątkiem Blaineley pojawili się w jednym odcinku. Eliminacja :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę: Tabela eliminacji Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy. Występ Mimo że w tym sezonie, oryginalni zawodnicy nie biorą udziału, wszyscy oprócz Blaineley, pojawili się przynajmniej raz. *Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Blaineley - Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! *Izzy - Schwytani straceńcy *Bridgette - Ahoj, załogo! *Lindsay - Uciekający model *Ezekiel - Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!, Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady, Zaczarowany Las i Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa *Gwen - Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana *Duncan - Grand Chef Auto *Heather - W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie *DJ - Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny Nagrody :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę: Lista nagród. Produkcja :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę: Total Drama Reloaded. Ciekawostki *W tym sezonie pojawił się nowy zestaw zawodników, co uczyniło z nich drugą generacją obsady. *W tym sezonie, bierze udział najmniejsza liczba konkurentów, z zaledwie trzynastoma zawodnikami. *To pierwszy sezon, w którym liczba odcinków wynosi trzynaście, co sprawia, że jest to jedyny sezon, który ma taką samą liczbę odcinków i zawodników. *Jest to obecnie jedyny sezon, w którym finaliści są tej samej płci. *To pierwszy sezon w którym wprowadzono Oryginalną Głowę Chrisa McLeana. *Jest to pierwszy sezon, który miał swoją pierwszą premierę, nie w Kanadzie ani USA tylko we Francji. Drugim jest Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew która po raz pierwszy została wyemitowana we Włoszech. *To pierwszy sezon, w którym cała obsada posiada Taśmy przesłuchań. *To jedyny sezon, w którym chłopak jest pierwszą osobą, która skorzystała z pokoju zwierzeń. *Jest to pierwszy i jedyny sezon, w którym najgorszym członkiem obu drużyn jest dziewczyna. *To pierwszy sezon, w którym jedną z nagród za zwycięstwo jest możliwość, wyeliminowania jednej osoby: Scott wygrał to w Grand Chef Auto, a Lightning wygrał to w Zaczarowany Las. *Jest to pierwszy sezon, w którym trzech uczestników z finałowej czwórki jest tej samej płci, podczas gdy jeden jest innej płci; w tym przypadku Zoey jest jedyną żeńską zawodniczką w finałowej czwórce. **Drugi taki przypadek ma miejsce w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Pahkitew, tyle że odwrotny, czyli z trzema dziewczynami i jednym chłopakiem. *Sezon ten posiada wiele podobieństw do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki: **Oba odbywają się w Obozie Wawanakwa. **W obydwu, ceremonia eliminacji odbywa się przy ognisku, z piankami jako symbol bezpieczeństwa. **Oba mają podobne czołówki. **Oba mają czerwone i zielone loga drużyn, których nazwy pochodzą od zwierząt. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że zwierzęta z pierwszego sezonu były normalne, ale zwierzęta z czwartego sezonu zostały zmutowane. **Oba mają taki sam Pokój Zwierzeń. **Licząc zakończenie Owena z Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, oba sezony są jedynymi, w których najlepszym członkiem obu drużyn jest chłopak. *To już drugi sezon, w którym zwycięzca w Stanach Zjednoczonych nie jest taki sam jak w Kanadzie. **Jest to także drugi sezon, w którym zwycięzca w Polsce jest taki sam jak w Kanadzie. *Jest to drugi sezon, nie zawierający żadnych dwuczęściowych odcinków. Pierwszym jest Plan Totalnej Porażki. **Jeśli jednak uznać, Bunt w studiu i Kto będzie milionerem? za odcinki dwuczęściowe, byłby to pierwszy sezon bez dwuczęściowych odcinków. *Prawda albo laser rekina i Lód, lód dziecino są jedynymi odcinkami, w których żaden z oryginalnych zawodników nie pojawił się. *W tym sezonie, miało miejsce najwięcej zamian drużyn w historii Totalnej Porażki: **Brick pierwotnie należał do drużyny Zmutowanych Larw ale został przeniesiony do drużyny Toksycznych Szczurów w Schwytani straceńcy. **Jo i Scott zamienili się drużynami po eliminacji Sama w Uciekający model. **Po tym, jak Dakota została przywrócona do konkurencji w Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady, Chris umieścił ją w drużynie Zmutowanych Larw mimo że pierwotnie należała do drużyny Toksycznych Szczurów. *W Zaczarowany Las, ujawniono że minęły trzy lata od zakończenia pierwszego sezonu. *Oświadczenie Chrisa o wynajęciu wyspy, firmie zajmującej się utylizacją toksycznych odpadów jest niespójne z wydarzeniami na Planie Totalnej Porażki, ponieważ kilka razy odwiedzono wtedy wyspę i była całkowicie normalna. *To pierwszy sezon, w którym nie poświęcono przynajmniej jednego odcinka wyeliminowanym zawodnikom, takich jak Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki i Totalna Porażka Podsumowanie w poprzednich dwóch sezonach. Galeria |-| Sezon = TDROTIPIC2.png|Nowa obsada została podzielona na dwie drużyny i musi stawić czoła pierwszemu wyzwaniu.|link=Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! S04E01-_łysa_Staci.png.png|Staci jako pierwsza zostaje wyeliminowana i szybko odczuwa efekty Toksycznej pianki przegranych.|link=Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! Dakota przegląda się w lusterku.png|Przez to że Dakota łatwo się rozprasza, szybko odpada z programu.|link=Prawda albo laser rekina S04E03_Scott_ze_śnieżką.png|Scott sabotuje plan B by później oskarżyć go o sabotowanie drużyny i wyeliminować.|link=Lód, lód dziecino S04E04 Złapana Zoey.png|Gigantyczny zmutowany pająk porywa uczestników, jeden po drugim.|link=Schwytani straceńcy S04E05-Dawn wychodzi z Pokoju zwierzeń.png|Zwierzenie Dawn, oskarżające Scotta o sabotowanie wyzwań, pieczętuje jej los.|link=Ahoj, załogo! S04E06-Sam i Dakota.png|Sam zostaje wyeliminowany, ale nie opuszcza programu z pustymi rękami.|link=Uciekający model Anna Maria rezygnuje z konkurencji.png|Chwile po eliminacji Bricka, Anna Maria rezygnuje z dalszego udziału w programie.|link=Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (59).png|Scott, który w końcu znalazł statuetkę niezwyciężoności, używa jej do ponownego wyeliminowania Dakoty.|link=Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana Dzięki za doholowanie do wygranej.png|Scott, wygrywając pierwsze wyzwanie po połączeniu i nagrodę w postaci wyeliminowania jednej osoby, eliminuje Mike'a.|link=Grand Chef Auto Eliminacja_Jo.png|Jo zostaje wyeliminowana po zdradzie Camerona.|link=W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie S04E11 Pianka Scotta.JPG|Scott w końcu zostaje wyeliminowany.|link=Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny S04E12 Chris tłumaczy zadanie.png|Finałowa trójka musi stawić czoła przedostatniemu wyzwaniu.|link=Zaczarowany Las Oficjanly_zwycięsca.png|W zakończeniu Camerona, pokonuje Lightninga, wygrywając cały sezon i milion dolarów.|link=Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa S04E13_Lightning_zwycięzca.png|W zakończeniu Lightninga, pokonuje Camerona, wygrywając cały sezon i milion dolarów.|link=Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa |-| Materiał promocyjny = TPZW_alternatywne_logo.png|Alternatywne logo. TDRI-Lineup-Wallpaper.jpg|Pełne ujęcie grupowe nowej obsady, w tym wszystkie osobowości Mike'a z bloga ReFresh. TDRI.png|Grupowe ujęcie nowej obsady. TDRI_(2).png|Nowe grupowe ujęcie nowej obsady. Zobacz także Kategoria:Serie